


树下金芒26

by 7drinker



Series: 树下金芒 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7drinker/pseuds/7drinker
Summary: 长佩放了一部分，也不知道会不会被锁～
Relationships: 叶树&盛芒
Series: 树下金芒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618012





	树下金芒26

两人各自捧着刻有自己名字的杯子喝酒，叶树放下酒杯，稍微清了一下嗓子，“盛哥，今天谢谢你，还有之前的事，都要谢谢你。”  
“嗯。”盛芒淡淡应了一声，“不用谢，以后少不了这种宣传活动，开始就把媒体的关注点转移，之后我们会轻松点。”  
“还是盛哥考虑的周到，我自己其实不要紧，”叶树抿了抿嘴，“就是怕连累你，连累整个剧组。”  
“谈不上连累，你本来就是电影的一部分。”盛芒向沙发里靠了靠，慢慢开口：“你和舒停……”  
“没有！”叶树下意识打断，跟盛芒说话时，他的抢答功力简直突飞猛进，“我们没有，我跟他就只是好朋友。”  
盛芒眼底闪过一些看不明白的情绪，这让叶树很窘迫，他刚才的反应好像有点过，可他就是不想盛芒误会。  
“这段时间的确不适合你谈朋友。”盛芒举起杯子，“为了电影，你暂时牺牲一下。”  
“我……”叶树一时不知该怎么接话，举杯跟盛芒碰了碰，猛地一口把酒干了。   
他该怎么回答？  
回答说我根本就没想着要跟舒停谈朋友，说我其实一直想跟你盛芒谈？  
说我为了电影不能牺牲的，为了你盛芒，我都可以牺牲？  
叶树突然觉得自己挺委屈，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，里面搅成一团，身上也开始发热，没想到这清酒的后劲儿这么大。  
“叶树？”盛芒看他脸红得厉害，凑近了些问：“叶树，你没事儿吧？”  
声音传到叶树耳朵里，却拉长了好几个弧度，甚至尾音都带着回声和波动，他直觉好像哪里不对，使劲晃了晃脑袋，“盛哥，这酒……这酒你不晕吗？”  
盛芒放下酒杯，坐到他身边，掌心抚上他的脸，“你哪里不舒服？怎么这么烫？”  
叶树感觉盛芒的手心温度凉丝丝的，特别舒服，他不自觉地在男人手心里蹭了蹭。  
“叶树？”盛芒面色严肃，“你跟我说，你到底怎么了？”  
叶树呼吸开始变得急促，他强行把自己从盛芒身边移开了些，“盛哥，我觉得……这酒有问题。”  
盛芒双眸顿时一冽，目光扫过酒瓶和两个酒杯，继而夺过叶树手里的酒杯，“我没什么特别的感觉，可能是你的酒杯有问题。”  
叶树把自己蜷缩进沙发里，使劲摩擦着沙发布料，想借此减轻身上的燥痒。   
“我去找医生！”盛芒立刻起身。  
“别！”叶树一把拉住他，拼命让自己冷静，“这事情不简单，说不定……人家早就等着偷拍呢，别叫人……”  
“胡闹！”盛芒拔高声音，厉声道：“你这是人命关天的事，哪里还能管那些？！”  
“别，你听我说，”叶树拉着盛芒不松手，“我知道的，我以前……被下过这种东西……”  
“你……什么？！”盛芒震惊地看着他。  
“这东西短时间内办法不多……致幻镇静剂副作用特别大，我不想用。”  
盛芒焦急地看着他，“那要怎么办？难道就这么一直忍着？”  
“我先忍忍看……”叶树身体里一股股的热流往下腹蹿，他用力缩紧双腿，说话也开始变得费劲，“实在不行……就让温馨……找个男人过来。”  
盛芒紧锁眉头，脸色已经沉到底，他死死握着叶树汗湿滚烫的手，眼里冒着莫名的火气，他挨着叶树坐下来，伸手把人揽进怀里。  
叶树像是要吃奶的小狗一样，立刻贴了上去，不断摩擦着对方的皮肤。  
太热了，他需要盛芒的体温给自己降燥。  
盛芒把他抱起来放到床上，刚离开半步就被叶树八爪鱼一样攀住，“别走……”   
叶树双眸已经开始失焦，眼前的盛芒是重影的，影子多了，就找不到最初的那个人了，他能做的就是死死抓着不放手。  
盛芒重新坐回床上，把他额前被汗水浸湿的头发拢到耳后，“我去给你拿水，你现在要多喝水。”  
“不要！”叶树红着眼睛摇头，“我要你。”  
“叶树……”盛芒神色复杂地看着他，“你是top。”  
“我可以在下面……”叶树脑子已经彻底混沌，此刻他除了眼前这个人，什么也想不进去，什么也考虑不到。  
他不住亲吻着男人的手心，“是你的话……我愿意……”  
盛芒睁大眼睛，瞳眸中充斥着满满的愕然。  
叶树身上的衣服已经完全被热汗打湿，衣料粘黏在皮肉上，把他整个身体的轮廓显映地异常清晰，甚至能看清胸口的凸点。  
盛芒看着床上这个熟透的躯体，眼中的震惊逐渐被欲望所取代，他慢慢抬起叶树侧脸。  
叶树整张脸被蒸得粉红，睫毛湿成一缕一缕，烧红的眼尾勾着些许下垂弧度，他迷醉地看着男人，微张开口轻轻叫了一声：“哥……”  
盛芒附在叶树侧脸的手紧了紧，某种情绪似乎要夺眶而出。  
他用拇指掰开叶树滑嫩的下唇，反复拨弄了两下。  
“嗯……”叶树立刻探出舌尖，勾着嘴里的手指吮吸。  
盛芒眼见着自己的手指被热烫的口腔津｀液浸湿，甚至拉扯出唾液的银丝，他眼神愈加幽暗，胸膛上下起伏了好一阵，终于低头吻住了一张一合的唇瓣。

“哥……哥我好热……”叶树情动呢喃，急切地回应着盛芒的亲吻，鼻息间呼哧呼哧的热浪响雷一般震在他耳畔，“哥……你摸我……摸摸我……”  
盛芒一把撕开叶树身上的衬衫，粉红的身体无意识地在空气中扭动。  
昏黄的暖光下，两颗肉色的乳头已经完全挺立，就连顶端的乳｀孔都能看得一清二楚。  
叶树似乎有瞬间的回神，抬手想要去挡，却被阻断到空中。  
盛芒红着眼睛把他的手腕禁锢在头顶，张嘴咬上一颗肉粒。  
“噫哈！”叶树惊叫出声，后背猛地弓了起来。  
药物的刺激让他身体无比敏感，普通的摩擦已经是翻倍刺激了，更何况是敏感点的啃咬。  
盛芒似乎对他的乳头很偏爱，一边揉捏挤压，一边不断用牙尖磨噬，力道越来越重，乳头附近充满大小的深红牙印。  
“别……哥……不要……”叶树下面已经肿胀到发疼，然而却得不到疏解，凶猛的酥麻和灼烧一波猛过一波，“哥……摸……摸摸我下面……哥求你……”  
盛芒放开他的手腕，抬头看着身下泪眼婆娑的人，温柔地亲了亲他的眼睛，手上的动作却没有半丝温软，干脆利落地把贴在他皮肤上的阻碍通通扒去。  
一丝不挂的身体把床单扭出无数褶皱，热烤的皮肤每一寸都在叫嚣渴望着碰触和抚摸。  
叶树得到自由的双手，刚探向硬挺的性器就被啪一下重重拍开。  
盛芒嗓音低沉，带着命令的口吻，“别动。”  
叶树委屈极了，“我……我想……”  
“我来。”盛芒拉开裤子，让自己的东西弹出来，把两人的性器一起握住，双手开始上下撸动。  
突如其来的刺激让叶树瞬间全身痉挛，他不知所错地抓上盛芒的手臂，死死扣住。  
他不知道是想让对方用力还是怎样，或者只是想和盛芒贴合地更密。  
盛芒紧紧盯着他潮红的脸和身子，手上动作逐渐加快，鼻息剧烈颤动，他抬起叶树一条腿卡在臂弯里，让两人的大腿可以挨靠在一起，两根热烫充血的阴茎随之无缝交缠摩擦着……  
“啊——！”叶树眼前陡然一白，大股精液随之射了出来，白浊的粘稠喷溅了盛芒满胸满手。

**Author's Note:**

> 长佩放了一部分，也不知道会不会被锁～


End file.
